


What is dead

by NikaAnuk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Greyjoy, Short, The Drowned God, mostly angst, not quite slash, sorry for angs, suggested relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by episode from second season of Game of Thrones. This one where is this scene, sorry don't remember which one it was. <br/>Also I love Theon. <br/>I'm still learning to write in English so sorry about short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is dead

Theon was kneeling before his uncle with his eyes closed, desperately wanting to be somewhere else. Not here – watched by his lord father – not here on rocky coast, being blessed in the name of hard rocks and dead sea. In the name of The Drowned God which meant nothing to him just as Old Gods of Ned Stark. He and Robb were alike, they always believed more in people then in Gods.   
He gave up to a horrible caress of the cold water, he felt salt in his mouth but did not lick it. Lazy trickles were like cool fingers of the drowned stroking his face, welcoming him, ready to admit him one day. He did not want to die on the sea. He wanted to die on the battlefield with a sword in his hand protecting his brother. But Robb was far away, he has gone to the King's Landing to save his family. Yesterday Theon had the last chance to help him but he did not. He buried their friendship, he buried his brother for a God of his family, for bare rocks and tricky sea. He got himself free from his weakness and attachment.   
"What is dead may never die" – he said.  
"What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger" – answered the priest.   
Theon rose watched by his lord father and sister, his face wiped by the wind and despair surging in him in mute resistance.


End file.
